


Life's Long Road

by reminiscence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming Couplets, ffn challenge: indigo league challenge, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: It's a long road to becoming a Pokemon Master...and the road doesn't even have to end there.





	

It's a long road to become a Pokemon Master  
and rushing won't make the experience come faster.

Like a pendulum, they swing to and fro from the stage  
and the stories they can tell fill yet another page

Of the long story that begins with a bout of dreams  
that, at that tender age, had no buttons, folds nor seams

But would one day make that lucky shirt he would wear then  
but until that day he would try again and again.

There were innumerable stairs to climb to the top  
and he was going to climb every one and not stop

Until he reached that bright crossroad on the horizon  
where he's reached his dream, and he can stop or go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Indigo League Challenge, Cerulean Gym: Misty - over 100 word poem, rhyming couplets  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts 50 - rhyming couplets


End file.
